Au détour d'un rêve volé
by The Queen of Rats
Summary: C'est la seule façon qu'il a de l'atteindre. De lui rappeler ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Même si tout est fini, Hitsugaya n'arrive pas à tourner la page. Il a trop peur. (rating M pour mention de trucs pas jojo. Fond de TôshiOC et TôshiGin) ALL YAOI


**Hey ! Me revoilou avec un petit OS écrit à la va-vite, parce que Tôshiro en vaut la peine et que mon pervers préféré aussi ! (vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est dur de gérer un personnage qui n'a pas de nom. C'est le but, mais c'est dur). Bref !**

 **Pour situer le contexte, le binoclard a kidnappé notre cher Hitsugaya national environ un an avant cet OS et l'a gardé enfermé pendant un certain temps pour... Vous savez très bien pourquoi bande de cochons ! Et ce type peut s'introduire dans l'esprit des gens. Wala wala. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La pièce était sombre, pourtant il y voyait aussi clair qu'en plein jour. Ses lunettes posées sur son nez ne dissimulaient pas, pour une fois, ses yeux noisettes calmes. Un sourire tranquille étirait ses lèvres. Ses mains aux longs doigts s'enfonçaient dans le futon. L'une de ses jambes était étalée en long, l'autre repliée sous lui. Il regardait le petit corps dormir. Pour l'instant, il ne s'était pas fait remarquer. Pas encore. Il était trop tôt pour forcer le shinigami à ouvrir les yeux sur ce rêve. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait de le visiter : en rêves. Parce qu'un déplacement physique était synonyme de batailles, et ce n'était pas ce que l'homme à lunettes voulait. Il était un combattant de l'ombre, contrairement à tous ces idiots. Et puis, en rêvant, il était plus simple pour lui de se faire écouter.

Le brun laissa son regard dériver sur les cheveux blancs comme neige, qu'il savait soyeux, brillants. Les paupières fermées sur les plus beaux yeux du monde. Sa petite bouche entrouverte, son menton pointu, sa peau sombre, son petit corps enfantin. Ses épaules laissées nues par le kimono de nuit. Ne pouvant plus résister, l'homme se pencha et embrassa le bras, l'épaule, la joue, les lèvres. Le goût lui avait manqué. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de son cœur. C'était étrange. Il pensait être passé à autre chose. Mais Hitsugaya ne sortirait jamais décidément totalement de lui. L'homme à lunettes se releva, laissant sa main s'attarder sur ce visage si beau jusqu'à ce que les yeux du petit capitaine se mettent à papillonner. En deux secondes, il se redressait brutalement sur les coudes, sans pouvoir retenir une expression de terreur qui vint s'imposer empiriquement sur son visage. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et il était tétanisé. Le sourire de l'autre ne changea pas, de même que l'étrange douceur de ses yeux bruns.

« T-toi... Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, Tôshiro-kun, répondit l'autre de sa voix suave. »

Son regard se détourna d'Hitsugaya, englobant la chambre. Elle était recouverte de pics de glace, certains brisés pour accéder à la porte. La veille au matin, le capitaine avait été victime d'un terrible cauchemar, qui l'avait exhorté à user de ses pouvoirs pendant son sommeil. Il avait même blessé Ichimaru.

« Mes nouvelles. »

L'homme à lunettes se retrouva à nouveau aimanté au capitaine glacé. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Même avec cette étrange expression, une sorte d'ironie mêlée à la peur toujours présente. Cet homme, d'apparence si banale, avec ses cheveux châtains un peu emmêlés, ses lunettes à fines montures, sa stature tout sauf imposante, était le pire de ses cauchemars, l'essence cristallisée de ses plus grandes terreurs et la source des pires événements de sa vie. Il semblait plus inoffensif qu'Aizen en étant bien plus dangereux que lui. Intouchable, volatile, sadique, pervers. Le corps d'Hitsugaya ne lui répondait plus.

« Oui, je voulais voir comment tu allais. Cela fait un an, et tu arrives encore à faire des cauchemars aussi intenses.

-Je...

-Tu as peur. Ce que je comprends parfaitement. Je n'ai jamais attendu autre chose. »

Le sourire doux laissa place, l'espace d'un instant, à quelque chose de plus habituel pour lui, un grand sourire effrayant plein de perversité, un éclair d'assurance, avant de disparaître. Mais Tôshiro l'avait vu. Il déglutit et tenta de bouger. Rien n'y faisait, il était tétanisé. Le brun laissa échapper un soupir admiratif.

« C'est vraiment très beau, souffla-t-il en lançant un regard à la chambre. Tu as blessé Gin en dormant.

-Qu'est-ce que... Tu veux ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je viens te voir. Tu m'as manqué. C'est mal ?

-Tu te poses vraiment la question... ? »

Chaque mot était une torture pour Hitsugaya. Il avait la sensation qu'au mieux sa voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet emporté par le vent, au pire que s'il ouvrait trop la bouche, l'homme se jetterait sur lui et recommencerait à le torturer comme il l'avait si souvent fait. Parfois, le petit capitaine avait des sursauts de réminiscence, il se souvenait du goût âpre du sexe dans sa bouche, de la sensation de la pulpe de doigts intrusifs sur sa peau, de ses cris, de ses suppliques. Un petit ricanement lui répondit, et l'homme à lunettes approcha son visage de lui. Hitsugaya ne sut reculer.

« Je suis passé à autre chose, mais nous sommes toujours liés, toi et moi, murmura-t-il avant de voler ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et étrangement chaste, qui laissa le blandin au bord des larmes. Tu continues d'avoir peur de moi depuis tout ce temps. »

Ce qui aurait pu être une protestation de Tôshiro resta bloquée dans sa gorge, et il ne put qu'hoqueter lamentablement. C'était horrible à dire, mais il était incapable de conserver sa fierté face à cet homme sans nom. Parce qu'il avait tout fait pour l'annihiler et qu'il avait tout fait pour imposer sa marque sur lui, _en_ lui, et que ça avait marché. Hitsugaya n'avait pas la force de résister, même après un an, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre cet homme, qu'il pouvait le déshabiller là, le prendre sans sommation, le retenir captif à jamais. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, que le brun vint effacer d'un tendre geste du pouce.

« Tôshiro... »

Le corps de l'homme bougea, les muscles d'Hitsugaya se tendirent. L'intrus s'allongea en travers du futon, l'arrière de son crâne sur le ventre du petit capitaine. Une odeur froide empli ses narines, et il enfoui son nez dans le kimono du plus petit pour respirer cette senteur douce et nostalgique.

« Tôshiro..., répéta-t-il comme un soupir d'aise. »

Et Tôshiro ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder fixement devant lui, la lèvre tremblante, le corps secoué de spasmes irréguliers et les yeux humides. Mais l'homme à lunette ne fit rien de plus que dire que la sensation lui avait manqué. Même si c'était un rêve, que son corps matériel était à l'opposé du monde, il retrouvait ses marques, les odeurs, le corps même qu'il avait tant désiré. Qu'il désirait toujours, pour ainsi dire, mais il pouvait désormais se contrôler. Parce qu'il avait étrangement changé. Il n'attendait pas d'Hitsugaya qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit dans son sens, car il l'avait trop profondément ouvert. Ces quelques instants volés au détour d'un sommeil trop léger étaient bien assez suffisants.

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de moi, souffla le brun en se relevant. »

Il fixa le plus petit droit dans ses magnifiques yeux turquoises de la façon la plus sérieuse qui soit. Aucun sourire, aucune aura de perversité malsaine. Juste une sorte de conseil à peine écouté.

« Tu n'es plus mon prisonnier. Ta seule cage sont les souvenirs que je t'ai laissé. Reste-y enfermé et tu continueras d'avoir peur et de faire ce genre de cauchemars. Qui sait, tu finiras peut-être par achever ton précieux Gin, un jour. »

Il y eut une seconde de flottement. Rien ne bougea, rien ne changea.

« Ce jour-là, je serais là pour te consoler. Fais en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais, termina-t-il sur un ton étrangement sérieux et calme avant de se lever du futon. »

Le temps sembla se suspendre à nouveau. Debout, l'homme à lunettes dévisageait Hitsugaya, qui avait baissé les yeux sur la couverture qui lui cachait les jambes. Il voyait d'ici ses membres trembler encore. Sa main amorça un geste pour lui caresser les cheveux, il se ravisa. Leur entrevue devait se terminer à un moment ou à un autre, et il était maintenant temps pour le petit capitaine de se réveiller.

Quand Tôshiro ouvrit les yeux, il vit que sa chambre était déjà bien éclairée par la lumière du jour. Il se redressa faiblement en position assise et porta une main à son crâne. Une sensation étrange lui comprimait l'estomac, et il sut que cela avait un rapport avec le rêve dont il venait de sortir, bien qu'il fût incapable de se rappeler de celui-ci. Un seule certitude lui trottait en tête : il devait s'extirper du joug tyrannique des souvenirs de ces jours passés enfermé et torturé. Ne plus vivre dans la peur que ce binoclard pouvait l'attraper à chaque tournant. Hitsugaya se secoua la tête, observa d'un œil morne le carnage glacé qui avait envahi sa chambre, et se mit en quête de se lever. Au moment où il réussi enfin à se mettre debout, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ichimaru un peu pâle et à l'uniforme ouvert sur un torse bandé – là où il avait été atteint par l'attaque involontaire du plus petit. Le sourire du renard gris sembla s'agrandir et il sauta littéralement sur Hitsugaya, les renversant.

« Raaah ! Gin ! Arrête ça ! Lâche-moi ! Tout de suite ! Idiot !

-Ravi de voir que tu vas mieux, Shiro-kun, ricana l'ancien commandant de la troisième division. »

Mais Ichimaru resserra son emprise sur le petit corps, l'enserrant entre ses bras. Tôshiro arrêta de gesticuler et ferma les yeux un instant, retrouvant son calme habituel. Entouré de l'odeur de Gin et posé contre son corps, il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Que plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas : _eat a tree, save a beaver !_**

 **...**

 ** _Leave a review, save an author !_ ça marche aussi cela dit :D * fait le caramelldansen ***


End file.
